Scott Pilgrim Vs Island
by Superkillerah
Summary: Scott Pilgrim Gets stranded on a Minecraft styled Island, and has to find all his freinds and survive.


Scott Pilgrim Vs the island

Pre-Incident.

Scott Pilgrim was living the life, he managed to win a luxury cruise and was able to take all his freinds along, it was midnight, and Scott was stood on the deck, everyone else was sleeping, Scott was slowly loosing his thoughts when a loud bang screamed through the air, Scott immideatley turned and ran back towards the lobby, and towards where he and Ramona were sleeping, but it was to late, whatever hit the ship had done some major damage, the lobby was already filled with water, Scott paniced, and swam down the hallway, people were swimming past Scott, trying to get to the surface, Scott was struggling to get down the hallway, then he looked up, smashed through the roof of the hallway, and Scott was knocked out, his last thoughts were.  
"I'm sorry Ramona."

Chapter 1: Alone

Scott's POV

I heard the sound of the ocean next to my ears, it relaxed me, I dunno why im hearing it, but I liked it, then I felt it, water, underneath me, I shot up, and looked around.  
I was on a beach, everything was blocky, and none of it looked real, i thought it was a dream, so i decided to walk along the beach, then it hit me. Ramona, Kim, Stephen Stills, Young Neil, Wallace, The Cruise ship.  
I felt the back of my head, surley enough, there was a scab there, i dropped to my knees, and my emotional bank burst, i fell to the floor crying, after a long time, i looked up, tears still in my eyes, and i saw two castles on mountains, it was also darker, and i heard serveral footsteps, behind me, i got up and turned, expecting Ramona, or Stephen, or any familar face, but it wasn't, it was a skeleton, it to was rather boxy in apearence, its then that i noticed the bow and arrow, i jumped out of the way, expecting a arrow to come towards me, instead, after i got back up, a arrow shot by my head, all i could hear in my head was this horrible screaming noise (for those wanting to know what he is hearing, it is the same sound you hear in Amnesia the Dark Descent when you're getting chased) i looked over towards the castle, and ran, hearing the arrow fly by my head, however finally, the arrows stopped, and i reached the cliff face, i looked up, its rather blocky, so i could climb it, i quickly grabbed onto the nearest block, and pulled my self onto it, this is going to take a while.

Ramona's POV

I slowly got up, it was dark, this was strange, i must be dreaming, i should be on a cruise ship with Scott and the gang, i whacked my self hard in the face, hoping wake up, but instead, i stayed there, i began to cry, every feeling i had came out, i could feel my clothes, they were soaked, the only dry part of me was my head.  
I looked around, hoping to see Scott, i did however spot a castle, and what apeared to be a skelton bouncing around, i thought that if Scott was alive, he'd head there, i dove into the water, and swam across, i climbed up, it was all blocky, so it was easier to climb, i eventually got to the cliff near the castle, i saw a black figure climging up it, i hoped it was Scott, and his climb looked easier, i could see my climb was harder, i would probally have to jump a few, besides, what did i have to loose, that skeleton was running towards me, and with that i started my climb.

Kim's Pov.

I felt a sharp pain in my back, i tried to move, but the pain was to great, i struggled slowly, and finally mangaged to stand, i felt blood poor down my back, but i couldn't care less i slowly treaded into this strange blocky wood, i knew this was real, dreams dont have that much pain, eventually i found a small puddle of clear water, i couldn't care less what was behind me at the time, i slowly examined my back using the waters reflection to aid, there i saw it, it wasn't that bad, a small stick was stuck in my back, i pulled it out, screaming in the progress, and quickly took of my jacked, and wrapped it around and tied the arms tight, to keep pressure on the wound, i immediatley felt like it was easier to move, i finally had time to see my surroundings, behind me from where i came from is a small beach, and in front of me was a cliff, i slowly walked towards this cliff, i could see a glow on top, i couldn't climb it, i would probally bleed out, i walked around, hoping to find some easy way up, instead i saw what faintly looked like Ramona, and i was glad to see her alive, and wherever she was, Scott was.  
"RAMONA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, the figure stopped and looked down.  
"Kim, is that you?" The figure yelled down towards me.  
"Yes! I need help, im..., im injured." i yelled, but before the end, my voice lowered in volume, Ramona stood on the block for a few seconds, then she must have decided to come back down, it wasn't that far away, Ramona eventually landed on the ground, and ran over to me, she hugged me, i stood shocked, i could feel tears run down her eyes.  
"Whats wrong Ramona? Where is Scott to?" She pulled back, her eyes puffy, she looked down.  
"I dont know, i guess he is..." She looked at me, her eyes filled with water, which slowly ran from her eyes.  
"Scott Pilgrim is dead." After that sentance she hugged me tighter, i also was crying, he was one of my closet freinds, and the fact that he is dead, will ruin me in the future, i dunno what to think, i felt Ramonas arm on my back, where the wound i got was, the pain went through me, and i pushed Ramona back, she looked at me.  
"Whats wrong Kim?"  
"I got stabbed by a stick, i dont know how deep it is though."  
"Let me look." i was worried, i turned around and let Ramona examine the wound.  
"Its not that deep, it should heal soon, you know it took me at least 2 hours to get that high on that cliff." I laughed.  
"Isn't there a easier way around?" Ramona looked at me.  
"We should look around i think" I quickly suggested before Ramona came up for a silly excuse for not looking around in the first place, Ramona quickly put the sweater back over my wound, and i tied it at the front, without saying anything Ramona walked, and looked back, as if telling me to follow, which i did, without hessitating.

Stephen and neil (Narrator)

"Come on wake up," Stephen yelled, Neil was lead asleep on a bed Stephen had put him on, Stephen was lucky, carrying Neil to where he was, there was no problems, the small tower was easy to find, there was a large beacon that consisted of wood and several fire, that lead stephen to here, there were however, a few skeletons and zombies bouncing around outside the windows, they were also blocky, but Stephen was just worried for Neil, the place was a medium room, with a stove, a empty chest, and a building table, there was also a ladder that lead to a balcony, everything was lit up by small fires, Stephen had already noted that there were two castles to the north of the building, tomorow he and neil were going there, even if Neil was still unconscious, Stephen looked out the window, two figures were walking up the small hill which he planned to use, he ignored it probally zombies are something, Neil suddenly came round.  
"WHATS GOING ON! WHERE AM I? WHAT THE HELL WHY IS EVERYTHING BLOCKY!" Neil saw Stephen.  
"STEPHEN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"  
"Remember the Cruise we were on."  
"Yes."  
"We crashed, and it looks like me and you ended up here, tomorow we will move to a castle to the north ok."  
Neil looked for a second, confused but he nodded, and went back to sleep, this is going to be a long night. 


End file.
